


Luminous

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [29]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Prompt Fic, Romance, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose Tyler are the guests of honor at a ball.   She is wearing a beautiful gown.  He is wearing the Tuxedo of Doom.  He wants to tell her he loves her.  What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Invitation to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt @timepetalsprompts:
> 
> Anonymous said  
> Prompt: I saw the dress that Claire Danes wore to the Met Gala and immediately thought of the Doctor and Rose. I think that would make a great fic... Rose a bit uncertain that the Doctor returns her feelings and then the TARDIS presents her with that dress to wear to a ball. Once he picks his jaw up off the floor, she can clearly see the longing and love in his eyes... plus, you know, confessions are made. ^^
> 
> I changed it up a bit. The TARDIS doesn't give her the dress, it is a gift from....well, anyway, spoilers!
> 
> Special thanks to Caedmon, for showing me how to link a picture of the dress, and generally getting all excited about this. (Hopefully I'll get the link to work today!

The jump seat was not the most comfortable place to sleep, but somehow an exhausted Rose managed. At least she got a bit of a kip before the sensation of someone tapping on her nose made her open one eye in annoyance. "Wakey, wakey.....eugh, remind me not to say that again...Rooose....wake up! We've some plans!" the Doctor crooned.

Rose groaned and stretched, sitting up slowly. "We've had nothing but plans for the last forty-eight hours. What do we need to blow up now?"

"Our pyrotechnic engineering genius is no longer needed, now that we've made sure Prince Leander of Luminia will safely reign without a threat from the rebellion. No, we've been invited to a ball. And we're the guests of honor," the Doctor announced proudly.

"Really?" Rose asked incredulously. "And we're going? Usually that's not your style, Doctor. We don't stay for the accolades."

"Wellll....I think the Prince believes he owes it to us for saving him and his planet. So, we'll go tonight, dance, have a lovely time....then we can try for that holiday I promised you."

Rose reminded him, "This was supposed to be a holiday...until the prince's wanker of an advisor tried to overturn the government."

"And Kralgoric is sitting in a prison cell right now due to our quick thinking. And really, anyone with a name like Kralgoric should have rung some warning bells. At any rate.... What say you, Rose? Up for a bit of dining and dancing?" The Doctor was positively bouncing with enthusiasm. That wasn't unusual but Rose sensed an underlying anxiety in his exuberance.

Rose noted his hopeful smile and commented, "You're acting a bit dodgy. What are you on about?" 

"I'm not on about anything. It would be rude to decline his invitation."

Rose was about to tell him that it never bothered him before but his hopeful, near manic grin won her over and made her laugh. "I suppose it could be okay. At any rate, raiding the wardrobe room for a ball gown is always fun!"

Once again the Doctor looked nervously hopeful as he revealed, "Prince Leander is sending you a gown."

Rose had seen the clashing colors and odd patterns Leander favored. "I know what he wears, Doctor. I'm not optimistic."

"Oh, you've never seen Time Lords in full ceremonial dress. With the headgear. Leander's positively tame in comparison. The dress should be here soon. I'm sure you'll love it. Just.....give it a chance."

Rose gave him a grin that was pure mischief and taunted him, "They have bananas, don't they. Or some kind of banana- like fruit and you can't wait to get your hands on some."

The Doctor gaped at her in mock outrage. "I'll have you know, they do have a banana-type fruit on the planet. It's called a guamgum fruit and it is very similar to the taste and texture the bananas from the Villengard grove, but.....you think I'm only in it for the bananas, don't you?"

"Sometimes I wonder," she murmured. Rose gazed at the Doctor. "Oh, well...it won't be the first time I've gone native. Sure, Doctor, you know I'm up for anything. Let's go to a ball."

The Doctor pulled her up to her feet and then into a hug. "Brilliant! The ball is tonight, in about three hours. Then we can be on our way, for a proper holiday without explosions."

There was a knock at the door just as Rose commented, "I'm not sure I'd know how to behave on a holiday without explosions." 

The Doctor was chuckling as he opened the TARDIS door to reveal two of Leander's assistants, Brinon and Del. They were small men, (as most of the men on Luminia were,) working together to carry a large garment bag. "And here's the dress now, I believe. Thank you both for delivering it."

Brinon seemed to be committed to the elaborate bowing protocol of the prince's court, but was having difficulty. The Doctor tried to reciprocate but just settled for a smile and a wave. Brinon settled on a salute. "Please don't salute," the Doctor mumbled. Brinon lowered his hand awkwardly. 

"Would Miss Rose desire to see her dress?" Brinon finally asked. 

"I'd love to," Rose agreed. 

"We have it on good authority that you'll love it. It was picked personally for you by......"Del interjected, and the Doctor suddenly coughed, shaking his head. 

"Y'okay there?" Rose asked.

"Go ahead and unzip the bag," the Doctor requested huskily. 

Del helpfully held the bag high and Brinon unzipped it. As the dress was revealed, Rose gasped.

She was simply gobsmacked. She'd never seen a more exquisite dress, and she'd worked in the formalwear department of Henrik's for a while. Not even the frothy bridal gowns measured up to this dress. 

It was strapless, with a full skirt. The fabric was dyed the delicate pale blue of a summer's sky underneath a sheet white overlay on the bodice and skirt. It was amazing.

"Oh, blimey," Rose gasped. "S'gorgeous." She reached out to touch it, but she hesitated.

"Go ahead, Miss Rose, the gown is yours," Del encouraged her.

"Oh, no... I can't accept something as.....grand as this."

"You deserve it for all you and the Doctor did to help us," Brinon argued, turning rather pink. He had helped Rose place some of the explosives and he'd become rather fond of Rose. The Doctor had appreciated his help, but of course, here was another pretty boy fancying Rose. The Doctor forced himself not to roll his eyes.

Rose finally gave into her impulse to touch the skirt. "Oh, the fabric is so soft. There's nothing on Earth like this."

"Quite right, Rose. There isn't anything like it, " the Doctor agreed. "Watch this." He said nothing, but Rose knew he'd given a telepathic command for the TARDIS to turn out the lights when the room was plunged into darkness. 

It wasn't completely dark, as the dress began to glow. The lights appeared as swirling beautiful colors, taking on the appearance of the time vortex. Rose gasped in wonder.

"How's it doin' that? Is it fiber optics? Where's the batteries? Doctor?" 

The Doctor startled when she said his name, slightly sheepish at being caught in daydreams of Rose in a ball gown. He cleared his throat and answered her. "There are no lights or batteries, Rose. The glow comes from within the fabric itself. It's bioluminescent."

"It's alive?" Rose asked.

"The glow of the dress comes from a tiny creature....somewhat like a hermit crab. It's called a Starlinius Prevericus. The shell is ground up and infused into the fabric," the Doctor explained. "The glow doesn't fade, and it doesn't have to be exposed to light to glow."

"So loads of these tiny little crabs were killed to make this gown?" Rose asked, aghast.

She could hear the smile in his voice. "No, no...the little Starlinius leaves the old shell behind as it grows. There's a whole farm of millions of creatures, leaving behind bits of shell. But even with millions of them, there's a limited supply of the infusion. So the fabric is very rare and highly sought after," he went on.

"Are the Starlinius well treated, then?" Rose needed to know.

She felt the Doctor squeeze her hand as the lights came up. "They're very well treated. And besides that, there are scientists who understand that eventually the shell supply will run out and they're trying to produce a synthetic version of the Starlinius infusion. With my help, they're much closer than they were a week ago," he boasted.

Rose grinned proudly. "Well, of course they are. And would they...possibly be coming up with other ideas for other uses for the infusion?"

The Doctor winked. "Like making affordable lights for the people doing without? That might have been one of my suggestions."

Rose had been upset seeing that some of the poorer people were going without, using dangerous open flames and torches for light. She had wasted no time letting Prince Leander know her opinion of that.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around," she quipped with a tongue touched grin.

"You'll wear it then, Miss Rose?" Brinon asked. 

"Certainly. I'd love to. But the ball is...wow, just a few hours away. Thank you...and I'll be sure to thank the Prince as well," she assured them. "Can't wait to walk into the ball on your arm, Doctor. Never had such a fancy dress before!"

Brinon cleared his throat. "M'am, we have procedures regarding how you'll be announced at the ball. Protocol requires that the two of you arrive separately, and are announced one at a time," he announced.

"You're not to see each other beforehand," Del added.

"It's not like a wedding, why can't we see each other?" Rose questioned, wondering if the Doctor wasn't getting them accidentally married again.

"It is protocol, and it would be an affront to the prince to go against it," Brinon declared.

"Would you see to it personally that Miss Rose is escorted safely from the TARDIS across the courtyard, Brinon?" the Doctor asked, earning a surprised glare from Rose.

"I will make it my personal responsibility to make sure she is safe," Brinon vowed.

"And she's still in the room, right here with working ears," Rose muttered.

"Of course, if you don't have any objections, Rose," the Doctor back-pedaled. 

Rose glanced at Leander's two assistants skeptically. "Seems strange that they'd want us separate, Doctor, don't you think?" 

At this Brinon stepped forward. "If I may be so bold, Miss Rose...." He took a deep breath. It was clearly a big speech for the shy man. His ears were already pink. "I think there's no harm in it. Prince Leander knows that his time of royal formality is coming to an end. This past week has shown him things have to change. You've been most helpful in showing him that. But.... I believe he'd like to hold on to the old traditions with this ball, at least this one last time."

"I suppose I can play along," Rose decided. "As long as the Doctor thinks it's safe."

"You will be my personal responsibility," Brinon assured her.

Rose flashed a smile at Brinon. This time the Doctor didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes. Rose saw him and smirked. 

"It's just a few of meters across the courtyard," Brinon reassured her.

The Doctor cleared his throat loudly, returning the attention to himself. "Then I suppose Miss Rose should take advantage of the time she has to get ready."

"Right, then. We'll be off," Del agreed. 

"I shall return in about three and half hours. Will that be adequate?" The Doctor assured them that it would, even as Rose began to look panicked. He escorted the men to the door, relieving them of the garment. Del and Brinon bowed and exited the TARDIS while Rose began to anxiously pace.

Rose was already ticking off a mental to-do list. "Bath, hair....shoes! Well, I reckon the TARDIS will provide."

"I would imagine she already has. Anything you need, Rose, it'll be there," he said, patting a coral strut fondly." He passed the dress off to Rose.

Rose smiled. "So, what about you? Do you get to glow in the dark?"

He chuckled. "No, all eyes will be on you, I believe. I'm wearing my usual tux and chucks."

Rose hugged the garment bag to her chest. "I can't imagine wearing such a posh gown. This is the dress Cinderella only hoped the fairy godmother would conjure up!"

"You'll be brilliant. Literally and figuratively," he said with a wink.

Rose gave the Doctor a speculative look. "They said someone picked this out for me. I don't think it was the Prince. Did you have something to do with it?"

He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. "You must have a fairy godmother. Shouldn't you start...dolling up? Have a spa afternoon and all that?" the Doctor replied.

Rose rolled her eyes. Obviously she wouldn't get a straight answer from him at this point. "Well... I suppose I should. If it was you, thank you. My fairy god....alien." Before she could chicken out she quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek, then hurried away, as quickly as she could while carrying the large bag.

The Doctor raised his hand to his cheek, where he could still feel the gentle press of her lips. Blimey, she certainly knew how to stop his hearts.


	2. She Glows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor has something to confess to Rose at the ball.

The Doctor was not one to hang around and receive accolades. He did his best to help, then left, hoping that those he had helped were better off. He didn't do check-ups. When it was over, it was over.

The Doctor had agreed to the ball after some significant haggling from Leander, who lived for ceremony.  
It didn't take a lot of convincing. When the Doctor had seen the dress in the laboratory while the scientists were examining the Starlinius infusion, he knew immediately he wanted to see Rose in it. 

The Doctor wanted to give Rose a special experience. She deserved it after the mess he'd made of France and Mickey's decision to stay in Pete's World. 

The Doctor wanted her to know she was as special and beautiful and brilliant as anyone...(especially anyone French)...ever was. The Doctor was tired of putting up walls between them. He could no longer pretend he didn't love her.

When they had arrived on Luminia he had planned to take her to the waterfalls since they were brilliant and the flowers were iridescent and sparkled in the sun. He wanted to take her there and kiss her and erase any doubt she had.

Kralgoric and his idiot minions had gotten in the way of that. The impressive pyrotechnics had also gotten in the way, since the bridge to the waterfall no longer existed. 

Rose had been brave and wonderful as always, calming the humanoid population of the palace, and rallying the guards. She had insisted on helping to place the explosives, never questioning why he'd have such a large store of Nitro-9. He'd have to tell her all about Ace later.

Then after all was said and done, and she had received the gift of a bioluminescent ball gown, she had to know if the Starlinius crustaceans whose shells made her dress glow were treated well. If they had been Hogwarts students, she'd be fighting for house-elf rights along with Hermione, he mused. Rose Tyler was amazing, and he couldn't get along without her. The Doctor wanted to make sure she knew that.

Tonight, the Doctor wanted to put on his tuxedo and escort her to the ball and make the experience the start of something brilliant. (Hopefully, the cursed tux wouldn't doom them to some disaster, he thought. Then he cringed because he'd just jinxed himself.) "Okay, let's hope it's mostly good and any disaster that befalls us is minor. And has nothing to do with her summarily rejecting me," the Doctor murmured to the TARDIS. She hummed sympathetically. "And hopefully Rose won't flirt with the pretty boy footman." Now the TARDIS' hum took on a decidedly amused note. "Oh, have a laugh."

He shot the time rotor a glare as he left the room to gather his tuxedo from the wardrobe room.

*******  
The TARDIS had helpfully located her room and the spa right down the corridor. Upon entering her room, she saw a selection of shoes arranged on the floor. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She'd kissed him, a quick buss on the cheek but....blimey. "Now he'll probably run scared, she mumbled. "He'll get one look at me in the gown and run for the hills."

Rose knew she loved him, and she thought that possibly her feelings were reciprocated. He'd grown closer to her after the loss of Mickey to Pete's world, after he had apologized for Reinette. Maybe he was still apologizing, and there was nothing more to it.

Rose tried not to hope they'd make some progress at the ball. She rather expected things to stay as they were. The Doctor might have the moves on the dance floor, but he was even better at dancing around his feelings. 

At any rate, she was going to store away every memory of this night, with this man, and make it as wonderful as possible. After all, it wasn't often a girl from the Estates was invited to a royal ball.

The spa was heavenly, and Rose emerged from it relaxed and energized. Wrapped in a towel, she examined the shoes the TARDIS had put out for her. There were kitten heels and slippers and sandals. Rose knew she could dance in the heels, but the flats looked like the best option if there was to be running involved. She fervently hoped there would be no running, but such was life with the Doctor. Rose suspected the dress wouldn't hang right with the flats, so she might be out of luck there anyway. 

Rose realized she'd spent quite a bit of time in the spa. She needed to get started. She glanced at her bed to see underclothes laid out. They were brand-new, something she'd never seen before and she sent a mental wave of gratitude toward the TARDIS. Rose heard the him change subtly and knew the time ship had picked it up. It seemed she had more than one fairy godmother.

The strapless bra and knickers were a matching pale blue, the kind of thing you wore when you expected to be seen in them. Not that it was likely to happen, but at least she'd know. The stockings were sheer and soft. Henrik's would be making money hand over fist if they sold clothes of this quality. Rose smirked. Time and space travel did have its advantages.

Rose tried put a few hairstyles, and went with a simple, elegant messy bun with curled tendrils framing her face. The fairy godmother had not included a hairstylist, and that was rather frustrating. Makeup was next, then the outfit itself. It was early, but she decided she'd need time to practice walking in a full skirt. It wouldn't do to take a spill down the grand staircase. That would indeed qualify as "making an entrance," along with possibly "getting a concussion." 

At last it was time to put on the gorgeous gown. Rose stepped into it carefully, then realized she had not accounted for the zipper. She groaned, wondering if asking the Doctor for a zip up would constitute some protocol breach, but having the dress fall off would likely be a worse one. She got the zipper up as far as she could, then she stuck her head out of the bedroom door to yell, "Doctor!" She knew if he didn't hear her right away the TARDIS would summon him. The hum changed again and Rose had the distinct impression she was being laughed at.

Rose has formulated a plan in the time it took for him to arrive at her door. "I need you to zip me up but you can't see me," she announced through the closed door. She imagined that he took a few seconds to recover from the neural implosion that announcement likely caused. Then he finally answered in a rather higher voice than usual.

"How do you propose we do that?"

Rose was shaking with suppressed laughter. "I'll open the door a smidge, you reach in and zip me up."

Pause. Then a strangled, "Okay." 

Oh lord, she thought. If zipping me up causes this much consternation, unzipping would cause a regeneration.

She opened the door a smidge. He reached in. She guided him to the zipper.

The whole transaction took less than thirty seconds, and with the door shut safely behind her she called, "Thanks, Doctor!"

"Happy to help!" he squeaked. Rose shook with silent laughter.

*******

Rose's door closed, and the Doctor stepped back a few paces and stared at it, as if it would hold all the answers. He thought he could hear Rose giggling on the other side of the door, and the walls were normally soundproofed. Unless the TARDIS didn't want them to be soundproofed. 

The Doctor sighed. There was a possibility that he was not as smooth as he thought he was. This was his TARDIS' way of putting him in his place. 

The Doctor stalked down the corridor toward the console room, tying his bow tie, untying it and redoing it. By the fourth attempt he made a vow never to wear bow ties any time soon, or in future regenerations.

Once the Battle of the Bow Tie was won, he paced in a circle around the console, using one part of his impressive Time Lord brain to catalogue repairs that needed to be done and the another part imagining how Rose would look tonight. The small glimpse he'd gotten had been tantalizing. After a few circuits around the console his whole brain was focused squarely on Rose Tyler. 

The Doctor knew she'd be breathtaking in the dress as soon as he saw it in the laboratory. The Doctor made a mental note not to tell her she looked beautiful for a human. Then he realized he wasn't exactly immune to missteps in this incarnation. Hadn't he told her she'd be better off in a bin bag once? 

Really, Rose would make a bin bag look like the height of fashion. She managed to make a nylon dinner lady outfit look amazing. And that waitress dress....he needed to stop that train of thought or he'd need a cold shower. She looked beautiful in anything, and he needed to tell her that. So he put it on his mental to-do list. He felt like an adolescent of 90 years old all over again. 

His time sense told him they still had an hour before he needed to leave. He sighed. Linear time was so tedious.

******

The hour arrived at last. Rose peeked into the corridor then crept  
to the console room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. She swept into the room on a metaphorical cloud, which was an apt description since when the lights were on the dress looked like the sky on a sunny summer day. When the lights were low she'd look like the stars in the sky. Butterflies congregated in her stomach. 

Rose took a steadying breath. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door, and her breath hitched. "Away we go," she murmured.

She glided across the floor, having decided on the practical flats. She was amazed that the dress hung correctly with each pair of shoes. The hem was self adjusting. She was simply not letting this dress go. She wanted to search out fancy dress balls on every single planet they visited going forward.

Brindon arrived in full ceremonial outfit. Upon seeing Rose he turned bright red and barely talked the whole short walk across the courtyard, speaking only when Rose asked the names of some of the gorgeous flowers as they walked. They entered the palace. She heard a voice announce, "Sir Doctor of TARDIS," and she snickered. They were putting their knighthood to good use here, then. They might as well. 

After a round of applause, Rose stepped up to the grand staircase as "Dame Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate" was announced. All eyes were on Rose.

The only pair of eyes she cared about belonged to the handsome man in the tuxedo at the bottom of the stairs. It seemed as though he only had eyes for her. Rose felt tears sting her eyes at the emotion she saw in his.

*****

The Doctor expected Rose to breathtaking. He had not expected to actually need his respiratory bypass. His hearts were on his sleeve for her, there was no disguising the love he felt. 

Rose Tyler was simply exquisite. Her hair was piled into a beautiful bun with soft curls framing her face. The bodice hugged her curves perfectly. Her full skirt billowed around her like a cloud. At a cue from the Prince the lights dimmed and her dress transformed from a summer day to a starlit night. The audience gasped in wonder.

The Doctor noticed Rose hesitate at the top of the stairs, and realized she was anxious about walking down in the dim lighting. The prince had stunned the audience with the glowing effect but his timing was poor. The Doctor decided to disregard protocol and he jogged up the stairs to Rose, offering his arm. "Shall I, Dame Rose?" he asked. His voice came out rather huskier than he expected. 

All Rose could manage was a nod, since she didn't trust her voice to be steady. She slipped her palm into his instead of taking his arm, and hand in hand (as they did everything) they descended the staircase. The court muttered as they walked. Rose finally found her voice and murmured, for the Doctor's ears only, "So are we being terribly rude?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Possibly. Probably. Not really too fussed to worry about it, though. How about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel like I've achieved Disney princess," Rose declared. 

The Doctor and Rose burst out laughing together. They were still chuckling when the reached the dance floor. "I hope you don't feel like Cinderella," he told her. "You're more of an....Aurora." 

"Sleeping Beauty, yeah? Referring to my need for an occasional lie-in?" she quipped.

"You can be difficult to wake up," he returned. "Aurora was really a Rose, though, so it fits you. And the glow of your dress resembles the Aurora Borealis."

She laughed, but she found she liked the comparison. She certainly felt as though she'd been sleeping through her life before she met the Doctor in Henrik's basement. Now she was properly awake and the universe was hers to see. 

*****

The Doctor lead her to the center of the dance as a waltz began. Apparently three-quarter time was universal, he thought as they began to glide to the music. He was pleased to see he remembered his feet were at the end of his legs this time. Rose smiled shyly, looking up at him through lowered lashes. If she kept taking his breath away like this he'd never get the words out. 

The Doctor was fairly certain he was grinning like a loon at her. Neither one noticed the crowd watching them dance. 

*****

For Rose, the dance was surreal. She'd had many dreams of this man, looking at her just as he was now. He was just....beautiful...(there was no better word for it) in the glow from the gown. She thought it was best not to speak or she'd blurt out everything in her heart and then he'd run for the hills. Rose chose to savor the feel of his hands, cool in her own hand, gentle on her waist, as he guided her around the dance floor. 

****

The music ended and the Doctor locked eyes with Rose. He thought he might have to kiss her right there but the lights came up and the court began to applaud, taking them out of the moment. 

Prince Leander, dressed in purple and red checked ceremonial robes swept over to him. He looked like the very definition of the pompous, arrogant royal leader with his dark hair swept back hair, high forehead and long thin nose perpetually stuck up. He looked the part, but in reality he was nervous and unsure, having had the crown thrust on him by the sudden death of his father. He was a good man, if slightly immature, and the rebellion had been a wake up call for him. 

Leander took Rose's hand and kissed it lightly as she curtsied. "Dame Rose, Sir Doctor, again I thank you for all you've done. We wouldn't have made it through the last few days without your help."

"We were glad to help," Rose assured him. "S' long as you understand what has to be changed, and you do it, then it will be worth it."

Some leaders would have found Rose's words rude, and on some planets she might have found herself in a prison cell for being so outspoken. Prince Leander only nodded. "I think I need you both to stay. You know what you are doing. I on the other hand....."

"You will be a good leader, you just need to have more confidence!" Rose reassured him.

"You need be careful about whom you trust to give you council, Leander. If you can choose wisely, then you'll rule wisely," the Doctor added. "You're on the right path."

"You will always have my gratitude, Doctor. You'll always have a safe haven if you need it and help if you are in trouble. I've heard many stories of you from my father. I think trouble has no problem finding you." Prince Leander began to chuckle. 

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Rose laughed, and the men joined her. 

"Might I have the honor of escorting Dame Rose to her seat?" Prince Leander offered his arm and Rose took it, with a coy grin to the Doctor. "Don't be jealous, Doctor. We all know with whom she will leave the ball." They walked toward the dinner table under the watchful eye of the court.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise at Leander's boldness but she had to snicker at the way the Doctor's ears became quite pink. As if in response the Doctor began tugging on his ear anxiously while trying to maintain his charming smile. He had nothing to worry about, Rose knew. Even if he'd never move their relationship forward, he had no need to feel threatened by Leander or any of the men here. 

Her smile faded when the thought of Reinette crossed her mind. Of course, he wouldn't have to worry. She would, though. 

The Doctor noticed her pensive expression and asked, "Rose? Is everything...."

"'S fine, Doctor. I'm starvin'," she murmured, hoping it deflected his attention. Two could play at that game. 

*******  
Dinner was lovely enough, and the Doctor had been right about the guamgum fruit desserts. 

They chatted with the Prince and ate their fill. The Doctor was in awe of Rose. She fit in anywhere, even when the prince began pontificating on some arcane practice. Rose did most of the talking. The Doctor was lost in his own thoughts. He found he had had enough of table chatter once the guamgum desserts had been cleared from the table. He wanted to talk to Rose alone, before he lost his nerve.

Under the table, the Doctor's hand found Rose's and squeezed it. He leaned toward her and whispered in her ear, "I've about had all the pretention I can take for now. Fancy some fresh air?" Rose gave him her tongue touched smile (his hearts stuttered at the sight) and nodded. They took their leave of the prince. The dancing had started again so they left without attracting attention.  
Up the staircase and down the hall they hurried until they found a quiet balcony.

"You okay?" Rose asked.

"Right as rain. Curious phrase, though, how can rain be right or wrong? I suppose if there was a drought then it would be, but......"  
He trailed off, distracted by her smile and sparkling eyes.

"You were a tad quiet at dinner." Rose smirked. "Other than when you gave the lecture on the merits of Villengard bananas versus the guamgum...never mind, you weren't quiet at all." 

The Doctor huffed in mock outrage. "People need to know these things, Rose Tyler." He couldn't keep up the pretense for long. They both began to laugh. The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, careful of her full skirt. "I didn't need to talk. You were brilliant. You always are." 

"You're going to make my head swell like the Face of Boe, Doctor," she quipped. 

The Doctor smirked but quickly became serious, his eyes searching hers. "Really, though, Rose. You are. And you are beautiful. I knew you would be. I just wasn't prepared for how you'd take my breath away."

Rose's eyes widened in shock. The Doctor thought he could see some hope there as well.

"Doctor, you did plan this whole thing out," she murmured in wonder. "I know you did but I don't know why. Don't get me wrong, I love it. It's been a fun night. Are you still trying to make up for...the last few weeks?"

The speech he had in his mind had not accounted for Rose questioning him, although, of course she always did and he had no idea why he didn't expect it. "Rose, I admit it, I saw the dress after Prince suggested the dance. I wanted to give you a special evening, a happy memory to make up for the past few weeks."

"Oh! Well, that's what I thought it was. And I love it. It's fun. The dress is amazing." She turned to look out over the courtyard. 

The Doctor wondered why she looked crestfallen and then realized he needed to explain further. "There's more, Rose.... I want you to know why I want you to...have this evening. You mean so much to me."

Rose sighed, recalling Sarah Jane. "Honestly, I know I'm one in a long line of assistants," she murmured, smiling ruefully.

"Rose Tyler, you are more than that and I think I might be mucking this up just as I mucked up the landing when we arrived on Luminia. I intended to bring you here for a holiday. We were supposed to be over.....there." He put an arm around Rose's shoulder and pointed to the horizon. "And we were going to take a lovely hike across a bridge to a waterfall...which we cannot do since...well, the bridge was blown up yesterday, but I digress....."

"You do digress," Rose said with a nod and smirk.

"Well....at any rate, I was taking you to the waterfall. It was going to be a lovely grand romantic gesture and instead you're getting this grand romantic gesture instead."

"Romantic?" Rose repeated skeptically.

"Disney Princess light up ball gown and a palace? Yes, romantic!" 

Rose's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Romantic. As in..." She gestured between the two of them. The Doctor nodded. "Romance. I thought you didn't want that."

"I do. I have for a very long time. Since leather and big ears. And I'm done pretending I don't want it. Pretending I don't want you. I won't do that anymore," he vowed, cupping her cheek softly.

"I've wanted more since the leather and the big ears." The Doctor beamed at her. "I would be happy either way. I'm never gonna leave you, no matter what we are to each other, Doctor. But ... I had just about given up on us having any more than being best mates."

"Oh, Rose. I'm rubbish at this. Don't give up on me," the Doctor murmured as he leaned in, eyes locked on her lips. She licked them nervously. The Doctor made a sound in the back of his throat that sounded either excited or desperate, and he brushed his lips against hers sweetly. 

Rose whispered, just as he made contact, "I won't. I won't give up on you." She felt his smile against her lips.

At that moment, a loud blast and the sound of shattering glass broke the quiet peace of the evening.

Rose and the Doctor jerked apart and stared at one another, shocked for a half second.

"There's no chance that's celebratory fireworks, right?" the Doctor asked, trying to be hopeful.

The screams began in the ballroom.

Rose was glad she had chosen shoes with running in mind.


	3. The Decoy Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure begins as the Doctor and Rose rescue a prince, while still having time for a heart to heart talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was hoping to get this out sooner, however the Doctor was stubborn and it took longer than I had hoped. I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. And so...the adventure continues....

The Doctor and Rose clasped hands and ran toward the ballroom as people ran out toward them. Smoke was starting to waft out into the hall. "Did Kralgoric break out of the prison?" Rose suggested.

"Well, I don't know about that but perhaps he's got minions we didn't know about. Maybe even some infiltrated the Prince's staff, who knows....." He pulled Rose into an alcove. "They may be breaking him out now. This could just be a diversion. We need to find Leander and get over to the prison."

"Doctor, we don't have a hope of getting anywhere without attracting attention," Rose reminded him, looking down at her gown. 

"Nah...they're fairly distracted, if we could get back to the TARDIS and...." He wasn't looking at her.

"Doctor, I'm shinin' like a beacon. I'm the opposite of stealthy. I have to get out of this dress. The TARDIS isn't far, but there's no cover for us between here and there......" She thought for a couple of seconds and ordered, "Unzip me and take off your shirt." She ducked behind a huge tapestry. The Doctor stood stock still, apparently still processing what she'd just told him.

Rose reached out and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind the curtain. "Doctor," she urged as another small blast exploded somewhere above them, "your brain needs to catch up. Not that I wouldn't like to explore this undressing thing later, should we all survive....." His eyes widened. "Take off your shirt, Doctor."

He nodded mutely as Rose became quite impatient and yanked his bow tie loose and started tugging his jacket off. Making a conscious effort to redirect the blood flow northward, he began to unbutton his shirt. This was not the kind of undressing he had barely let himself hope for. But, as time was of the essence he speeded up and quickly removed his shirt, handing it to Rose. With shaking hands he unzipped the dress and she slipped the shirt on and buttoned it as she stepped out of the dress. He looked determinedly at the curtain. 

Once Rose was mostly decent, he allowed himself to look. The shirt barely brushed her thighs. He picked his jacket up and helped her into it to further protect her. The Doctor eyed the dress, bunched n a glowing heap on the floor. "I've an idea," he said. Rose was relieved that his brain had come back on-line. She pocketed his tie and turned to listen to the plan. 

The Doctor picked up the dress and zipped it. "We're putting this to good use. Buy us a little time. If I'm right, and I'm sure I am, they'll be looking for this..."

"I believe I already mentioned that," Rose helpfully pointed out. 

"But did you think to use it as a decoy?" He smirked.

"I think if you're gonna use it, you'd better stop pattin' yourself on the back and do it," Rose returned. 

"Point taken. Let's do this." It took a few seconds of improvisation with a handy chair but soon the dress was set up on the chair with a drapery cord holding it up. After a bit of jiggery-pokery with the sonic, they had a rough but serviceable decoy. The Doctor and Rose waited for a group to run by, then ducked out from behind the drapery. Hugging the wall, they dashed to another alcove, then another until they reached the grand staircase. The room was dark with the exception of some dim candlelight. 

Behind them, they heard the dress being discovered. The Doctor tugged on her hand and they sprinted down the staircase in the direction of the overturned royal dinner table. In one corner some footmen were snuffing out a fire. 

In the dim light a face appeared above the edge of the table. "Doctor! Back here, he's hurt," a man's voice called. Expecting it to be Leander, the Doctor and Rose took off in a sprint, dodging broken glass.

A small group, hidden behind the table, was gathered around a person unconscious on the floor. To their surprise it was Brinon, and Leander was applying pressure to a bleeding injury on his shoulder. Rose gasped, "Oh, no," dropping down on her knees next to Leander. 

Leander shakily murmured, "He saved my life, Rose." 

The Doctor took Brinon's pulse, checked him for breathing. "He's going into shock. I can close the wound with the sonic. The TARDIS is closer than the hospital. We need to get you both on there. You'll be safe."

Leander appeared to be doubtful.

"Genghis Khan himself couldn't get in the TARDIS." Rose reassured him. 

"Who?" Leander asked, confused.

"You'll be safe as houses," she clarified. Leander nodded.

The Doctor examined Brinon's wound then adjusted his sonic. In a few seconds the wound was closed,but Brinon was beginning to tremble. "We need to move." He turned to Leander. "You're going to have to help carry Brinon. Where's Del, we could use him, too."

Brinon moaned before anyone could answer the Doctor. His eyes fluttered open. "Doctor," he rasped, "Del did this." Brinon's eyes fluttered shut again from the exertion. 

"He was attempting to murder me while everyone was distracted. He'll kill you too," the Prince added. Rose gaped, aghast. 

"He'll find me extraordinarily hard to kill," the Doctor vowed. Rose could see the Oncoming Storm in the Doctor's eyes. "We can move him. It'll hurt, Brinon, but we're getting you out of here." The Doctor looked over the table cautiously. He noticed that Kralgoric's contingent was making its way toward the ballroom. "Well, change of plans," he muttered. He scanned the room, checking all around him. There was door behind them, situated diagonally from their table. "Is that a way out?" the Doctor directed this to Leander. 

"It's a side anteroom. No way in or out other than that door and a window. We can't get him out that way," Leander said, shaking his head.

"Well, that's where we're going," the Doctor decided. "We can't go out the way we came. We'll go in there."

"And then what?" Rose wondered.

"Let's get Brinon in there and seal the door." He motioned Leander to help pick up Brinon. "Now!"

They moved as quickly as they could carrying Brinon's unconscious form. They attracted attention, though, and barely made it into the room. The Doctor pointed the sonic and sealed the door. The window was high on the wall, but it was able to be opened. "Right, then. I'm going out the window and running for the TARDIS. Once I get there I'll materialize it around you lot and get you out of here. He scanned the room with the sonic. "The coordinates for this room are stored on the sonic, so I can tell her where to materialize. New application I've been working on. Guess it gets a test run tonight. I'll call you when I get to the TARDIS. Do you have your phone?"

For a change of pace, this time Rose looked at the Doctor as if he'd dribbled on his shirt. "Erm...no. I wore a gown tonight. No pockets."

"Well, that's inconvenient," he mumbled.

"That's a ball gown for ya," she returned, pressing her lips together, exasperated. "I'm going with you." 

"I need you here with them to monitor Brinon." He reached into his transdimensional pocket and pulled out a stethoscope. Reluctantly, Rose accepted it. "Here, use this. If you can find a blanket, cover him. I will be back in a matter of minutes." He pulled a chair over to the window. The added height helped, and within a moment he was up in the windowsill.

"They know we're in here, Doctor, they probably have someone down there covering that window! Get down!" Rose called.

The Doctor looked down. "Coast is clear, for now anyway." It wasn't, but he didn't want her to know that. There was only one person down there and he couldn't tell if he was friend or foe. He reached into his pocket for the sonic and deftly changed the setting. "Be back soon!" He pointed the sonic down and made the sentinel's weapon backfire, knocking him unconscious. The Doctor glanced back at Rose and the men. Rose was glaring at him angrily. He realized he'd been caught in a lie. She'd seen him disarm several of the rebels that way over the past couple of days. All he could do was stick the sonic in his mouth, give them a wave, and climb through the window. 

*******

Rose knew exactly what he'd done as soon as she heard the weapon malfunction through the open window. She was sure the person down below the window was unconscious. And she was sure that the Doctor had lied to spare her worry.

He'd better have a good excuse, she thought, scanning the room for something she could use as a blanket for Brinon. She pointed at Leander.

"We need your cloak," she demanded.

*******

The Doctor dropped the two stories quietly and easily, landing with cat-like precision on the ground alongside the unconscious guard. He was not a palace guard, the Doctor saw. He'd been right to knock him out. "Well, one less apology to make later," he muttered to himself.

The Doctor was fairly certain he'd have an apology to make to Rose. She was brilliant, of course she'd know he lied. She was also probably furious about being left behind, but he really did need her to help look after Brinon. They'd been in enough situations when they had to work together as a medical team. She, unfortunately, was not a stranger to the occasional battlefield surgery. 

And of course, he had to admit to himself, he wanted her safe. Confessing his feelings...(or nearly confessing, he still hasn't said the words he wanted to say) made it that much harder for him to see her endangered.

With all good luck, he'd get back to the TARDIS and then back to her. They could talk later. She would be angry but safe. And that was good enough for him. 

*****  
The Doctor managed to make it most of the way around the palace on quiet, trainer clad feet, before he came upon a familiar person.

Del stood about two meters from him, facing away. The TARDIS was another four meters away from him.

Still unseen, the Doctor realized he'd have to let Del go for now, and deal with him later. His priority was to get to the TARDIS. He crouched low behind some hedges. Quietly pulling his sonic from his inner pocket, he adjusted the settings just as another of Kralgoric's lot approached Del. 

"We need to be at the prison, the real battle's there," the unknown man groused, just loud enough for the Doctor's sensitive ears to pick up. 

"We wait for the Doctor. Leander will be with him, or he'll know where Leander is. If the prince and the Doctor are together kill them and the woman. If the Doctor's hidden Leander we can use the woman as leverage." Del ordered. "Then both of them die."

The Doctor's eyes narrowed at the thought of Rose being discussed, at the thought of them deciding her fate. He noted that Del wasn't carrying a weapon that he could see, and that was likely because Del knew what the Doctor could do with the sonic. Del had conned them very well into believing he was on Leander's side and the Doctor begrudgingly admired the man's ability to fool him. He hoped that he could fool Del with his next move. As plans went, it was not exactly brilliant. It could possibly fail. And it was all he had.

He surreptitiously aimed the sonic at some of the rebels amassing at an area away from the TARDIS and engaged in some polarity reversing. 

Their weapons backfired spectacularly and it did attract Del's attention. He turned his back on the TARDIS and ran toward the fallen ones.

The Doctor sent a telepathic message for the TARDIS to open up. He took off running as Del whipped back around to see him. 

He concentrated and still the door wasn't open. Del wasn't quite as fast but he was quick enough and it was a race. They arrived at the door at practically the same time. The TARDIS door swung open just enough to admit the Doctor. Just as the Doctor dove in, Del struck out with a small sword. He felt a sharp sting as he wrenched himself away from the traitor. The door slammed shut and the Doctor knew nothing could get in. 

He sprinted to the console and stuck the sonic in a port. Hoping the new application he'd developed for it actually worked, he dematerialized the TARDIS. 

******  
Brinon's condition seemed to be worsening despite Rose's and Leander's efforts. He was going to need the TARDIS infirmary soon. Rose breathed a sigh of relief as the sound of the TARDIS drowned out the sound of the people trying to get in on the other side of the door. She experienced an odd tingling sensation as the walls of the TARDIS solidified around her. 

Rose was too relieved to see the Doctor to be angry with him any longer. She hurried to him and they embraced. She gripped his upper arm and the Doctor winced. She noticed then that his arm was bleeding and t-shirt he'd worn under his white shirt was now stained with drops of red. 

"Doctor!" she gasped, pushing up the short sleeve away from the cut.

"It's superficial, give it a mo and it'll be as good as new. Ran into Del," he commented casually. 

The Doctor's attention turned to Brinon. Ignoring his own less severe injury, he hurried the man to the infirmary with a gurney the TARDIS provided. Once he'd started fluids and began to monitor Brinon, he allowed Rose to sonic his arm. "He'll be unconscious for a while, but he's stable. I need to get to the prison, that's where the action is." He addressed that last part to Leander and Rose caught that immediately.

"I'm coming with you," Rose protested.

The Doctor glanced at her over the examination table, his eyes lingering briefly on her form in his shirt. "Not dressed for it."

Rose remembered why she was so furious with him. "Okay, Doctor, no. I am coming with you. We're not having this discussion. Gimme a mo to get dressed." She noticed that the TARDIS had helpfully relocated a pair of jeans to the infirmary counter. The Doctor rolled his eyes. She grabbed the jeans, and checking to see if the Prince's attention was on Brinon, she put them on right then. She didn't particular care if the Doctor got an eyeful.

The Doctor had gotten an eyeful, but he barely had time to process it or enjoy it. "Rose, you need to stay here to take care of...."

"Bollocks," she interrupted. "Leander can handle it. Brinon's stable. We do this together. You're not keeping me in here for my own good. You know I'm just going to follow you." She crossed her arms and stood her ground defiantly.

For a moment the Doctor could imagine her waving her hand and Daleks crumbling to dust. He nodded and motioned for her to come along. 

Back in the control room he slipped on his glasses and peered at the view screen, where a map of the area was displayed. "I'm going to materialize the TARDIS just outside the prison, in the woods. We'll put a perception filter on it. Leander will stay safe." He began the dematerialization sequence and turned once more to Rose. He hoped he sounded casual when he requested, "Would you go back and remind Leander to stay in...."

"I think he can figure that out for himself. We both know he's not going to wander into trouble. He's got a healthy dose of self-preservation." 

The Doctor mumbled, "We could do with more of that around here."

"Heard that. And I know you'll bolt as soon as I leave the room." She glared at him. "Doctor, you know we do this together. Just because we.....anyway, doesn't mean things are different and you can treat me like I'm made of glass. That's not how this works."

"I've heard a very specific threat against your life, Rose, and it terrifies me. I need to know you're safe."

Rose laughed sharply, shocking the Doctor. "So what's new with that? We're always in danger, Doctor. What's one more death threat?"

"Don't even joke about that," he choked. 

"I'm not joking, Doctor. I know every move we make could be our last. This is the life I chose. I know what the risks are. I choose to stand by your side and I'll save you if you need it, and you save me right back."

The Doctor sighed, frustrated with her for being so damn stubborn and with himself for treating her this way. He knew she'd never accept being left behind, and knowing she'd just follow along behind him anyway and wander into trouble alone, he gestured for her to join him. "Stay right by my side," he instructed.

"Where else would I be?" she replied.

They stepped out of the TARDIS and into the dark forest. The prison was at least a half a mile through the woods, but they could hear the sound of the the riot going on. 

The Doctor aimed the sonic at the TARDIS and with a shimmer, it faded into the surroundings. "Perception filter," he commented. He grabbed her hand and they began to creep under cover of trees and darkness. His mouth was set in a grim line. He had no idea what they were running into. 

Rose could sense him withdrawing from her, even as he clutched her hand. She could imagine him shoring up his defenses in his mind. She thought she understood now. He was protecting himself as he always did. He wasn't afraid she'd wither and die as he told her outside the chip shop. He was afraid he'd lose her that very night. 

Rose realized that she might not get another chance to speak her mind. Her mother had spoken so often of wishing she'd had one more chance to tell Pete what he meant to her. Rose didn't want make that same mistake. 

She stopped, forcing the Doctor to turn back to look at her. 

"Rose, what?" he hissed.

"We might not get a chance to talk about this later, if it all goes pear shaped and.... I need to say this now." Rose tugged him into the shelter of a small grove of trees. "I need to know. Are you regretting what you said earlier?"

The Doctor winced and groaned. "Rose, no, I don't regret anything I said to you. But this isn't the time, Rose. If I didn't think you'd follow me anyway, I'd make you stay in the TARDIS. Don't you understand...this just makes it harder for me!"

He started to leave the grove. Rose did not. He stopped, letting out an exasperated breath. 

Rose took his hands, and spoke what was in her heart. "You know what, Doctor? I think I understand. You don't have to say the words back. I know, and when you're ready, I'll listen. I won't give up on you, remember? But I need to say this to you." 

"Rose," was all he could manage, before his voice cracked. 

Her hand was gentle as she cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes at her touch. "Doctor," she commanded, her voice as gentle as her caress, and he opened his eyes. "I want you know I love you." Her heart lurched as she waited for his reaction.

******

Both his hearts sped up. Her words thrilled and terrified him. It was all he ever wanted in this life. He was born loving her, after all. 

A loud blast rumbled several hundred feet away. Their window of opportunity was shrinking. The Doctor glanced at the glow on the horizon, then back to Rose. Her warm brown eyes, full of love, locked on his. Suddenly the way forward was so clear, and he wondered why he'd ever been afraid. 

"I love you," he vowed. 

Rose beamed. "Now let's go do this."

He leaned in and gave her a quick, hard kiss. It was all they could manage in the time they had. "There's more I want to tell you...." the Doctor began.

"Later, when we're safe in the TARDIS," she interjected. "Doesn't change a thing right now, though. I love you and you love me, and we're about to fight for our lives. Just as always." Rose gave him her brilliant smile. 

Despite the danger that awaited them, he felt more lighthearted than ever. He mused that love always must be like that for the humans: abject terror mixed with absolute joy, (if one was very, very fortunate.)

"You know, I didn't want to tell you while we were running headlong into danger," he confided, grinning ear to ear. "Was hoping for something more romantic."

"Oh, I think this was much more 'us'," Rose chuckled.

The Doctor and Rose ran straight toward the riot, hand in hand.


	4. Off to Catch the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose run headlong into danger, and later, dancing, as they bring the battle on Luminia to a close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I had a major block/ loss of action writing mojo, and I really wish it hadn't taken this long! I'm pleased to have finally finished this story after so long. Hopefully the action isn't too rubbish and it all works. Thanks to all the readers who stuck with it!

Rose and the Doctor ran headlong into danger, hand in hand as always. They confronted Del first, on the highest battlement of the prison fortress. This was where Rose's gymnastic ability were quite useful again. As Del advanced on the Doctor, sword drawn, Rose broke away and grabbed hanging chain. She swung out, her feet connecting solidly with Del's torso. He fell backwards, not expecting the full impact of Rose slamming into him. 

Del nearly fell backwards over the stone wall, fear in his eyes. Rose dropped from the chain and unthinkingly grabbed his hand to keep him from falling into the conflagration below. They locked eyes and she saw the fear replaced by cold calculation as he yanked her toward the wall. Rose fought to yank herself out of his grip as the Doctor threw himself at them. 

"Oh, no, you don't," the Doctor spat, yanking Rose back out of Del's grip. An explosion rocked the tower, and Del lost his footing again, going over the side. He grabbed the stone wall, fingers scrambling for purchase. Rose and the Doctor each grabbed an arm to help him, as they couldn't let him die. They tried their hardest to pull him up but a large explosion rocked the tower and Del fell. The Doctor nearly went over, and Rose pulled him back, the fear and adrenaline pumping through her, giving her the strength she needed.

And maybe a little extra. The Doctor couldn't be sure in the light of the fires, but he saw a bit of a golden glow to her eyes as she hauled him over the side. They landed in a pile by the wall, scrambling to stand. Looking over the side, both shuddered to see the inferno burning below them. Del was surely dead and the Doctor wouldn't have been able to regenerate from his injuries, had Rose not been able to save him. 

They opened their arms simultaneously and embraced, both trembling. "Oh, Rose," he breathed against the crown of her head. He pulled back from her then captured her lips in a kiss that quickly deepened. 

Another explosion rocked the fortress and they had to pull apart, panting. 

The Doctor kissed Rose again, a quick hard kiss, and said, "Unfortunately we'll have to go farther below. I can't risk Kralgoric getting away."

"I know, Doctor, so let's get to it," Rose agreed.

Doctor commented darkly, "If he's alive, he'll let the battle play out while he's somewhere below, hiding in the shadows. Like the Wizard of Oz sending Dorothy to kill the witch for him. Arrogant..."

"Wanker," Rose finished for him. The Doctor nodded in agreement, smirking. 

Together they ventured into the prison, keeping to the shadows as best they could. 

"Rose, here, take this," he muttered, shoving the sonic into her hand.

"Why....?" She began. "This isn't gonna send me back to the TARDIS without you, is it?" 

The Doctor was quite offended. "Rose, it's so you can disarm them. They won't be expecting you to do it if they catch us. It'll be me they'll be watching. I'm not tricking you," he sighed.

"I'm sorry..."

"You know it's because I love you that I've sent you back. It's for your safety."

"And you know I love you and will be by your side, always. Even if you don't want me there," she asserted.

"I always want you here. I always want you safe. I love you. And now that I've told you that... I'm daring the universe to take you from me. See why I'm always so conflicted?" 

He looked so miserable in that moment that Rose squeezed his hand in reassurance. She couldn't be angry with him, not when he was so distressed. "Better with two, remember? I feel the same way about you. Let's just get this over with, Doctor. Together. Then we can take a proper holiday. In the vortex."

He kissed her temple quickly, wishing it could be so simple. "I look forward to it, Rose Tyler." 

She didn't think she'd ever tire of the way he said her name. 

******

The power was out and the only illumination came from small fires burning here and there. They ventured deeper into the prison than they had thought they would. The heart of the battle was taking place near where Kralgoric hid himself. 

The Doctor commented, "Stay in the shadows, Rose. This is too easy."

"Easy? Hauling you over that wall wasn't exactly simple," Rose argued.  
"Heavier than you look."

He snorted. "Right. So, setting 221b for disarming. Have it ready."

They came to a rounded stone wall. It was a dead end. They hadn't found any entrances to the lower level, and with the riots and fires going on outside, they'd never make it to an entrance that way. The Doctor paced back and forth in front of the wall, tugging his hair. Rose was about to make a comment about mad scientists when he burst out, "I know there's some sort of tech.... a shimmer or a perception filter." He began running his hands along the wall. "Can feel the..."

"Sentences please," Rose requested.

"It's hidden. We can't see it because we don't know to look for it. But that's the beauty of perception filters. They don't work if you know what to look for. We know, or at at least suspect, so the door might be there. We have to be expecting to see the door."

"Like when you disguised the TARDIS."

"Exactly!" He stepped back from the wall and both he and Rose stared at it. It still appeared solid. "There's something here, I can feel the energy from it....."

"Feelin' rather daft, starin' at a wall, Doctor."

"So maybe a shimmer then or we made a wrong turn. But I don't think we did. Right, then......" He began to search his pocket.

Rose rolled her eyes fondly. "I have the sonic."

"Oh, right....well, then. Setting 1165b, Rose. Do the honors."

Rose grinned broadly and pulled the sonic from her pocket. She set the controls and pointed it at the wall.

The blue light glowed, making the wall take on the appearance of heat shimmering off pavement on a blazing summer day. A door appeared where the wall was once solid. She turned to grin at him smugly but was taken aback by the look in his eyes. They were dark, dilated, save for a thin ring of chocolate brown. Well, he certainly wasn't holding anything back from her now.

She recovered from her surprise to quip, "Like the way I handle your sonic, do ya?"

The Doctor's eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline. He crossed the room in three quick strides, then looked back at Rose. His face was flushed, but he was smirking. He rubbed his eye distractedly and shook his head. "We...we really need to get on with this. But yes. I do. And we can elaborate on it more, later. When I can be distracted. You are going to make this new...phase in our relationship quite....interesting." She gave him the tongue-in-teeth smile he loved. He nodded in the direction of the door. It took effort for him to focus again. He blew out a breath and flashed her a quick smile. "Put it back on the disarming setting, and get behind me."

He opened the door carefully, and not finding guards on the other side, he motioned to Rose. She followed him in. 

"Doctor," she murmured. "Could you put one of those shimmer things on a person?"

"It can be done. It'd be like...a tech version of a polyjuice potion, I suppose. A perception filter would take a little less effort."

"Could you do it for me and you, then? Make it easier to sneak up."

The Doctor sighed. "That would be a great idea, but a shimmer takes a bit of doing, and I'd need some sort of Time Lord tech for you to wear to be the perception filter. Like your key. I could do that, but you're not wearing it. We'll have to settle on you being hidden. Or count on them not expecting you to have the sonic. Be as stealthy as you can if we come upon someone, Rose. We'll have a better chance to get to Kralgoric. Let's go."

Rose didn't like the answer but she didn't argue. She knew time was of the essence. 

*****

They walked a good five minutes before they came upon two guards around the corner of a winding corridor. The Doctor recognized them as people who'd been with Del earlier. He nodded at Rose, who triggered the sonic. The guards dropped as their weapons backfired. 

"Now here's where it gets tricky," the Doctor murmured as they stepped over the unconscious guards. "I'm counting on the noise from the battle muffling this but if it didn't....."

"We'll figure something out," Rose assured him.

"I'm glad you have a plan in mind," the Doctor quipped. 

"You plan making skills have rubbed off on me," Rose snorted.

"Oi! And you say I'm rude and not ginger. Now..." He put his finger to his lips.

Rose smiled and returned the gesture. She was feeling almost giddy with excitement. She tried to calm herself, knowing that it was imperative that she focus on the task at hand. She followed him as they continued to sneak deeper into the prison's secret passageway. 

The Doctor was muttering again. Rose barely caught "Too easy." 

"Well, if it's too easy, why are we still heading this way? Is it a trap then?" 

He looked up, gazing at the ceiling. "Could be.....Rose, back up." The Doctor pushed her behind him as a section of the ceiling morphed from a solid stone expanse to a trapdoor. Four of Kralgoric's guards dropped down, quickly forming a semicircle so that the Doctor had no choice but to back up against the wall with Rose behind him. 

"Hands up, Doctor," a guard snarled. The Doctor raised his hands.

"Trap affirmative, then, I see. So how's he get the shimmer tech? Not exactly native to Luminia, needs a lot of energy...using the Starlinius for it, aren't you? All that energy, could be used to illuminate people's houses and you're using it to trap innocent visitors. Should be ashamed! Oi, unhand her!"

"Enough!" the guard shouted, pulling Rose from behind him. She took advantage of the split second she had to try to trigger the sonic. The guard was a bit quicker and grabbed her arm, dragging her hand out of her pocket. She dropped the sonic as she wrenched herself put of his hands. It went sliding across the floor.

The Doctor launched himself at Rose, shaking off the guard holding him. He pulled Rose to him, kicking the sonic away from the guards. Rose dropped to the ground to grab it as the guard aimed his weapon at the Doctor's head. 

The whole altercation took a few seconds to transpire. Rose saw the guard's finger twitch on the trigger. Practically simultaneously, she activated the sonic. All the guards but one dropped, their weapons useless. 

"Come on, you," the Doctor barked at the guard. You're taking us to Kralgoric. This ends now. Give me the sword."

The Doctor towered over the guard, who had enough sense to know the battle was lost. He dropped the sword and Rose picked it up, handing the sonic to the Doctor.

"You know how to use that?" the Doctor asked.

"Wasn't covered in gymnastics, no," Rose quipped.

"Then let me do to it what I didn't have time to do to Del's." He indicated the sonic. "Setting 4535. Wonderful for fusing metal. Drop the sword." Rose did and the Doctor quickly fused the sword to the floor. "Thor himself couldn't pick that up."  
He turned to guard. "Now to Kralgoric. Anyone stops us, Kralgoric thinks you captured us singlehandedly. Maybe you could be a hero a bit. Or you could be a legend for life. What's your name?"

"Aron," the guard muttered.

"You have a family?" Rose asked.

"Yes." Aron said, eyeing them cautiously.

"Then make them proud of you. Help us stop this," the Doctor commanded.

The guard pressed his lips together, seemed to go through some internal struggle before he blurted, "Do you know of Brinon? He's my brother."

Rose gasped, glancing at the Doctor. She saw the Oncoming Storm in his eyes. "Oh yes. I know of him. He's clinging to life in the infirmary of my TARDIS as we speak. He nearly gave his life to save the prince from those people with whom you've unwisely chosen to ally yourself." Aron went pale and wide eyed.

"Your nephew was almost fatherless today," Rose added. "And this is the kind of world you'd have him grow up in? So he can grow up and join the tyrant's army? Get off your arse and get us to Kralgoric, so we can end it. You really have no choice. Now, move!"

The Doctor smirked proudly at Rose. From the very beginning she proved to be a formidable opponent when she saw injustice. He had no idea why the Time Lords ever considered humans an inferior species. Rose Tyler stood head and shoulders above a good many Time Lords he could recall. 

He squeezed her hand and together they accompanied a chastened Aron into the bowels of the prison fortress.

******

Rose decided the Wizard of Oz was an apt description of the little man standing before them, flustered that the Doctor was confronting him personally, but yet still defiant. "The man behind the curtain," she muttered.

"Wish I had a hot air balloon to send him to Kansas. It's over, Kralgoric. You're captured. Your first lieutenant is dead and the Prince is safe."

"You have no authority here, Time Lord," Kralgoric hissed. "You interfered where you weren't needed or wanted....."

"Ah, but it's what I do best. Can't help it, gotta play to your strengths. And you may have a point about the authority thing...." He gestured for the sonic. Taking it, he entered a setting. The blue light shined. "....but no worries, I turned you over to a higher authority. Just summoned them. The Shadow Proclamation. They'll be fully prepared to prosecute for war crimes. And for the abuse of a protected species. Leander's seen to the protection of the starlinius. So. Yeah. Higher authority."

Kralgoric paled at this news.

"I had been prepared to let you face the consequences of your own people. But since you've proven to be particularly persistent with your persecution...." the Doctor paused in appreciation of his alliteration. "....Well...Stormcage should be quite lovely this time of year." Kralgoric's knees wobbled. 

"Now'd be a great time to handcuff him, Aron," Rose recommended. Aron fumbled with his utility belt.

Kralgoric wasn't ready to go down without a fight, though. He struck out like a viper, grabbing Rose around the neck in a headlock. Years of dealing with tossers on the estate (not the least of which was Jimmy Stone) had prepared Rose well. She stomped on his foot hard and had wrenched herself away before the Doctor could reach for her. Aron leapt on him and cuffed his hand to a long metal pipe.

The Doctor pulled Rose into an embrace, murmuring, "You're brilliant, Rose Tyler." Then he turned a sour eye to Kralgoric, growling, "And you're bloody lucky I haven't perfected the taser setting on this yet. You'll not lay a hand on her ever again."

The air wavered around them as four representatives of the Shadow Proclamation beamed into the room. It wasn't long before Kralgoric was transported away from the planet Luminia.

******  
It was hours before Rose and the Doctor had the TARDIS to themselves again. First Brinon, reunited with his wife and child, was moved to the hospital. It had sustained some damage, and it had been fortunate that the Doctor had cared for Brinon's injuries early on in a fully equipped TARDIS infirmary, or his wife would have ended the day a widow. 

Brinon was reunited with his chastened brother Aron, and while his sister-in-law's reception was understandably frosty, Brinon was more inclined to forgive. "A near- death experience can do that to a person, I suppose," the Doctor commented as they finally left the family at the hospital.

They dealt with Leander next. He really did not want them to leave. "You will be fine, as long as you listen to the right advisors," Rose encouraged him. The Doctor hoped Leander would end up being a stronger leader than he had been when they arrived looking for the waterfalls and stayed to end a war.

"Do you think it will all work out for him?" Rose asked the Doctor as they returned to the TARDIS. 

"He's a wiser man, now. He's been put through a tough test. So...I hope. And I rather like hope, as you know."

Rose smiled at him as they reached the TARDIS. "It's one of the things I love about you," she murmured, cupping his cheek gently as he unlocked the door. He covered her hand with his, then pulled it to his lips to kiss her fingers. He opened the door and they stepped into the TARDIS, alone for the first time in days.

"Home," Rose sighed. 

As the Doctor gazed into her eyes he knew she didn't just mean the TARDIS.

"Indeed," he agreed. "And now...." The Doctor slid his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer. "You saved me, Rose Tyler. Multiple times. You always save me, ever since Henrik's basement, you have. I love you, you brilliant, beautiful..."

"And you're going to make my head swell, I tell you."

"You are beautiful and brave and hundreds of other complimentary "b" words...whether you're in a ball gown or a dinner lady outfit...." Rose began to laugh at that. "I'm serious. You were very fetching in that outfit and I think all my students knew I fancied you."

"Even then?"

"Even then. And now, I'd really like to pick up where we left off before the explosions."

Rose's eyes sparkled. "I'd love to pick up where we left off." 

The Doctor's eyes were dark with want, but he returned her bright smile as he leaned in. Rose met him in the middle.

Their kiss began as a languid press and brush of lips. Her hands slid into his hair, tugging softly. He reveled in the feeling of her lips and hands. She gently sucked on his bottom lip and he flexed his hands at her waist, the fabric of his own shirt under his fingers. It sent a shudder down his spine. His tongue tip tasted her lips and she opened to him. They kissed each other breathless.

When oxygen became necessary they broke apart, panting. "I thought I was gobsmacked when I saw you in that gown, but the sight of you in my shirt....." He blew out a breath, shaking his head in wonder.

Rose grinned, full of mischief. "Maybe I could borrow it again. Or maybe your old burgundy jumper."

The Doctor groaned, then chuckled. He growled, "Rose Tyler, I will have to lend you one of them. Although...if you'd have been in my jumper tonight, Leander would have been on his own." His hands slid under the shirt. He drew in a sharp breath at the sensation of his skin on so much of hers. Gentle hands caressed her lower back. It was brilliant, this feeling, and he never wanted it to end.

Rose's breath caught. "Well, if I'd known that I would have worn it long ago...." Rose gasped before he kissed her again, just the way she'd always wanted him to. 

They broke apart only so the Doctor could send them into the vortex. Once he was finished, she was back in his arms and his lips were on her neck. In between gentle presses of lips he sighed, "I do regret that we didn't get to dance at the ball a bit longer, though."

The TARDIS had an opinion on that revelation. The Doctor and Rose were pleasantly surprised to hear "Moonlight Serenade" playing from hidden speakers overhead. She slipped her arms around his neck, his went into the pockets of her jeans, pulling her as close as possible. They swayed to the music a bit. Rose slipped her hands into his hair and he moaned a bit. "So," Rose began. "Dancing, then....". 

"Dancing, Rose. If you want." 

Rose beamed. "I want. And if you want, I'll put this back on...in the morning when we wake up." She grinned, her tongue poking out saucily. He captured her lips again, becoming reacquainted with that maddening pink tongue. 

The Doctor chuckled as they broke apart. He wrinkled his nose and scoffed, "That shirt needs a wash. I'll find that burgundy jumper instead."

Of course, the TARDIS was one step ahead of her Thief and her Wolf. The jumper was waiting on his bed when he carried her across the threshold. She wore the jumper at breakfast the next morning and the Doctor declared it just as beautiful as a bioluminescent ball gown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an epilogue started but decided the story ended better here. At some point I might revisit it, but for now their time on Luminia has ended and they will enjoy some quality together time in the vortex!

**Author's Note:**

> [The Gown](http://pin.it/gMPiyoM)


End file.
